User blog:ChuckyGaming12/Drive-Thru 2007 (Loud House Edition) The Sequel
Warning:This contains Swearing,Killing,Gore,Adult Humor Content You have been warned (It starts with a flashing tv screen) (And it goes normal with a news) Reporter:Hello this is the news reporter i'm Austin and this is James (Cuts to James on Hellaburger) James:Hello Austin today we're discussing about this fast food named hellaburger this restaurant had killed thousands of people and kids and we found some bodies on this Fast Food (The Camera Shows Lori,Luan,Lola,Lynn) James:This kids were murdered by a clown named horny the clown and there we're never mysteries who are their parents back to you austin (Cuts to Austin) Austin:thanks james if someone found who are the parents of this kids please contact us 123-789-345 (Cuts to the Loud Family watching the T.V) Lincoln:Oh no it showed Lori,Luan,Lola,Lynn Dad! Lynn Sr:i know it's all my fault Me:it isn't your fault i mean if Lola never pointed at that thing we wouldn't die! Sam:I know Loki:well since my genderbend died who's gonna be my genderbend? Lincoln:i don't know (Leni comes downstairs wearing what she weared in deleted scene 3) Leni:Hey guys (notices everyone sad) why sad faces? Lana:Lori,Luan,Lola,Lynn are on tv they found their bodies Leni:Yeah i wish they didn't die (cries) Lana:yeah without lori we would be kidnapped (cries) (Everyone cries too) Lincoln:if only Luan didn't die (sniffs) she would make us happy Me:(sniff) i know wait..... Lynn Sr:what is it benny? Me:i got a machine we're i can make new ones Lisa:wow you're better than me benny impressive Lucy:bring back everyone please i want to show them my poems (Everyone looks at Lucy) Lucy:oh you guys Lincoln:Cmon Benny Hurry up! Me:ok guys (I run to my house) Me:Mom......Dad (gasps) (I see my parents lying on the floor dead) Me:no no no this can't be happening (cries) (I Stop crying) Me:No Be Brave wait!......I remember something (Flashback From Drive-Thru 2007 (Loud House Edition) when i was playing fortnite) Me:Come on! Benny FEEL BAD! (Flashback ends) Me(in my mind):yeah i Me:FEEEL BAD! (I run to my room to get the machine) Me(tired):I Need Some Water (I was about to get water till i remember it again) Me(tired):i don't need water cause i FEEL BAD! (I run to the stairs) Me(sweating):where is it? Where is it? (I think my room) Me:cmon benny think! Think! (I finally think about my room) Me:I Finally Know it (Cuts to Someone walking to horny) Teen 1:Hey Look at that clown Teen 4:Looks like a burn't doofus (The Teenagers Laugh) Teen 2:I Know right Teen 1:i got an idea......Let's piss on him Teen 2 and 4 and 5 and 3:Yeah (They piss at Horny which wakes him up) Horny:Hello Homies Teen 3:Bro He's Awake Teen 5:Yeah (Teen 5 takes a picture) Horny:why you little! Teen 1:what are you gonna do? Kill us Horny:yes yes i do (Horny turns normal again with his butcher knife) Horny the clown:Die Assholes Teen 1:it's fake Horny the clown:you think it's fake? This is fake! (Horny throws the butcher knife at teen 1) Teen 1:Yep he's real Teen 2:Bro Are you okay? Teen 1:No (faints) Teen 2:you're gonna pay! Horny the clown:really? How much? Teen 2:one punch (Teen 2 was about to punch horny and horny chops teen 2's arm) Teen 2:(screams) Horny the clown:(laughs) (Intro starts) A ChuckyGaming12 Production Starring New Lori(clout) Leni Luna New Luan(90s) New Lynn(80s) Lincoln Lucy New Lola(8 years old) Lana Lisa Lily Sam Benny Clyde Horny the clown (And The Famous Movie turns to) Massacare! (It starts with Me Arriving to the Loud House finally found the watch) Me:guys i found it! All of them:YOU DID? Me:yes now time to make New Dudes Lily:yayyayy Me:ok New Lori in 3.... Leni:2....l Lincoln:1.... Me:(presses the buttons) (Clout Lori appears) Clout Lori:huh where am i? (Leni hugs Clout Lori Making Her Confused) Leni:oh Lori you're back! Clout Lori:but you had a Lori right? Me:yeah and died so we spawned you here! Clout Lori:Cool i'll take a selfie with you guys Lincoln:ok but please don't hurt me! Clout Lori:Hurt you? I only hurt bad people not my family Lincoln:oh ok (Clout Lori takes a selfie with all of them) Clout Lori:thanks guys you're literally the best Me:ok lori now Luan (presses the buttons) (90s Luan comes out) 90s Luan:What Where Am i? Am i hype (laughs) (Everyone groans) Lane:good one! Me:90s Luan you're in the present 90s Luan:Present Makes no Cents (laughs) get it? Me:okay you know me right 90s Luan:of course i know all of you guys Me:ok Lola's next (presses the buttons (Cuts to Horny with blood on his butcher knife) Horny the clown:finally i killed those dumb teens it's good for eating them (It's revealed teen 5 is alive and holding a gun) Teen 5:Stay Back Asshole or i will end you Horny the clown:ok End me Teen 5:looks like you surrend (Teen 5 gets his hips chopped by horny) Horny the clown:Never Shoot A Clown (Cuts to The Loud House) Lola(8 years old):what where am i? I'm in the past! Me:Lola you're here cause the other one died Lola(8 years old):i know Lana:Sis? (Lola looks at Lana Sad) Lola(8 years old):Lana? (They hug) Lana:i miss you sis! Lola(8 years old):i miss you too Me:(sniffs) that was heartbreaking ok lynn (presses buttons) (80s Lynn comes out) 80s Lynn:Huh where am i? Me:you're in the present 80s Lynn:cool i can teach everyone here Me:I KNOW! (Suddenly the Doorbell rings) Lincoln:the doorbell Lisa:i'll get it (Lisa opens the door and it's revealed to be katherine mulligan) Katherine Mulligan:Hello Loud Family How did Your Members die? Lynn Sr:they we're killed by a clown Leni:Yeah! Good thing they're back (Lincoln pushes Katherine Mulligan) Lincoln:ok news is over (Lincoln closes the door) Lincoln:Ok Guys What if that clown is Alive? Lola(8 years old):he is alive (Everyone Gasps) Lincoln:He is Lola(8 years old):he does in my timeline so he's still alive in your timeline Clout Lori:What are we gonna do? Lucy:i'll make a spell to kill him Lisa:i'll make something (Cuts to Horny walking to Royal Woods) Horny the clown:Royal woods? What kind of name is that? (Horny bumps into someone) Man 1:watch it clown! Horny the clown:what did you say? Man 1:i Said WATCH IT CLOWN! Horny the clown:Shut it Motherfucker Man 1:what are you gonna do? Horny the clown:kill you! (Horny grabs the guy) Man 1:easy man easy! Horny the clown:how could i be easy with you Man 1:I'm sorry Horny the clown:i don't care (Horny chops the guy into pieces) Horny:Goodbye Duckling! (The Officer that consulted leni comes in) Officer:Freeze! Horny the clown:Freeze? I'm not gonna freeze! Officer:just stop it or get executed Horny the clown:NO! (Horny runs to the officer and chops him to pieces) Horny the clown:you like it? Huh! (Cuts to The Loud House where everyone is eating Lasanga Me:wow this is great! Lincoln:yep that's our dad! Lana:what are we talking about again? Lincoln:if horny is still alive! Lana(chewing):i think he is still alive Lincoln(chewing):Lana he's dead He's far away Leni(chewing):Yeah (I finished eating) Me:ok i finished eating and Leni where did you get that green hoodie and jeans? Leni(chewing):got it from Lori she buyed it for me (The News Came in) Me:guys the news is on! Lisa(chewing):watch it fellow friend then tell us what happend Lucy(chewing):good thing this is cooked Lars(chewing):i know (I go to the couch and watch it) Austin:Hello Viewers This is Austin Me:blablabla get to the news Already! Austin:ok and Today we're discussing about this guy in royal woods James (Cuts to James) James:Hello Austin and today there is a Clown who is on royal woods Killing People (Horny Notices James) James:and this clown is a rampage to people (Horny runs to James) Horny the clown:Did you say Rampage? (James Goes to Horny) James:Yes Mr.Clown Wait a Sec Horny the clown:i wouldn't wait Dickhead James:Please Don't kill me Clown please don't kill me! Horny the clown:Too Late (Horny Chops James to Pieces) Cameraman:No Bro No Calm Down Horny the clown:too late too (Horny breaks the camera and a text says technical difficulties pop up) Me:oh no! Guys (I Call Them) Loki What is it bro? Clyde:Yeah what is it! Me:Horny's Alive (Everyone Gasps) Lincoln:There's No Way That Can't Be True Lisa:Yeah if it's true he would burst out the door Horny the clown:i would do it sucka's (Horny bursts out the door) Horny the clown:LIKE THIS! Everyone:AHHHHHHHHHHH! (We run upstairs) Horny the clown:Get Them! (Pennywise goes upstairs) Me(running):WHERE ARE WE GONNA HIDE! Lynn Sr(running):TO MY ROOM! (We run to Lynn sr.and rita's Room) Me(breathing):that was close! Loki:guys we don't feel so good Luke:Yeah Lexx:Looks Like Something's Happening to us Rusty:us too (Lincoln's friends sans clyde and the gendebent loud's head explodes) Lincoln:Nooooooo(cries) Clyde:it's okay lincoln you still have me Lincoln:Thanks Clyde Clyde:No problem Lincoln (Horny bursts out the door) Horny the clown:Hello again! Everyone:AHHHHHHHHHH! 90s Luan:Please Don't kill us! Horny the clown:I will kill you because of what you did to me (Pennywise comes in) Pennywise:Hey Kids want a treat? Lincoln:NO! Horny the clown:Hahahaahahahha You cannot kill me because i am possessed (laughs) (Lucy gets an idea) Lucy:Aha! Leni:What's that Aha! Lucy? Lucy:if he's possessed i can get that thing out of there Luna:Great idea Sis! (Rubs Lucy's Head) Lincoln:but we're just here alone Lucy:ok Let's Form a Circle and Hold Hands (We form a circle and hold hands) Me:but we need a ouija board Lynn sr:i found one! Me:Where did you get it mr.lynn? Lynn Sr:When i hid Lucy's stuff to Her become normal! Me:ohhhhhhhh (Lynn Sr. Places the Ouija Board) Lucy:Ok Ready? Everyone:READY! Lucy:ok close your eyes (We close our eyes) Lucy:oh archie why did you have to posess this guy you should have killed marcia so please don't kill us please Archie:i did it because I'm sick of it getting bullied you can see my burned face (reveals his burned face) Lucy:but why do you have to kill us? Archie:Cause i thought you were Marcia's Kids but i was wrong Lucy:it's okay go back to where you belong we're gonna help you Archie:Thanks guys Lucy:no problem (Cuts to Marcia and Her friends playing rock music) Friend 2:Marcia you're a great prankster on archie the nerd Marcia:yep that's me i wonder where's that nerd (Horny bursts out the door) Horny the clown:Hello Marcia! Marcia:Archie? I thought you were dead! Horny the clown:i don't Friend 5:come on marcia prank him again Horny the clown:i killed your kids and now (pulls out meat clever) your next Marcia:(screams) CHOP! (Cuts to Horny Unmasked eating Marcia and her friends) Horny the clown:Thanks guys for helping me Clout Lori:it was literally our pressure 80s Lynn:Yeah Lola(9 years old):Yeah Bye Archie Horny the clown:Bye Pennywise:Bye kids (Cuts to Everyone at the House) Lincoln:(sniff)i can't believe they died Lana:I Know But Lincoln I'm Sorry for your friends 90s Luan:Yeah But You can make new friends Clout Lori:Yeah There Better Be A Way Back to bring them back Leni:We Know (Cuts To Hellaburger Where A Guy is ordering) Guy:God I'm sick of those fake news I Think those guys are Assholes (The Guy goes to the Horny the clown head) Horny the clown Head:Hello Customer what do you want? Guy:I Want some Large burger 2 hot wings 6 sodas and 1 fries (Horny runs to the background) Guy(noticing):What the hell? (He looks at the horny the clown head) Me:ok i want my order FAST! Horny the clown head:Want Cheese with that? Guy:NO! JUST NO (Horny the clown jumps on the guy's windshield) Guy(suprised):Who the hell are you? Horny the clown:I'M HORNY THE CLOWN BITCH! DIE! (Horny Chops Him and ends with a black screen) Cuts to The Graveyard Where They Visit Their graves 80s Lynn:We're so Sorry for your family members guys but it's okay we're gonna replace them Lincoln:yeah thanks guys but do you have new personalities? 90s Luan:Yeah Lola 8 years old is Popular and Not evil Lana:Cool (Horny Pops out of the Grave) Horny the clown:Hey guys Wanna Frizz? Lincoln:Archie? What are you doing here? Horny the clown:I just wanted to say thanks..... Lisa:So we're tempfully good? Horny the clown:Yeah and meet headkenzie (Horny shows Mackenzie's Head) Horny the clown:Meet Headkenzie (The Family Gasps) Horny the clown:and here's a reward (The Genderbent Louds And Lincoln's Friends Are Back Burn't) Lincoln:Those Are Them? What did you do? To them say the truth! Horny the clown:It was a made-up prank to becoming my slaves now time to kill you all Luna:NOOOOO! Sam:This is Worst! Lincoln:I Know Me:it was a lead-up prank the whole time! Lincoln:I Know Lynn Sr:Kids Run to Vanzilla! (They Run to Vanzilla and they saw he isn't there) Lana:Vanzilla isn't here! Lola(8 years old):What are we gonna do? (A Phone rings into my pocket and gets it) Me:my phone's ringing and it's a message from Ronnie Anne and Bobby and The Love interests and A Two Unknown Guys Clout Lori:Unknown Guys? Leni:What is it? Me:The Unknown Guys Are Ender And My Old Friend...Nolan Lucy:Nolan? Me:Yeah My Old friend (A Truck Shows And It's Revealed to Be Them) Bobby:Guys? What Happend? Who's that clown over there Ronnie Anne:But Why Are Lori,Luan,Lynn,Lola Different? And Where's Mrs.Loud? Lincoln:They Died And Benny Made A Machine where they are from different timelines (Everyone Gasps) Bobby:Babe Died! (Cries) (Horny gets Closer to Us) Horny the clown:Looks Like Somebody's Gonna Call The Wambulance! Hah Bobby:You! You did this i saw you on the news Horny the clown:Yeah Cause I Like it Lucy:The Truth is He got bullied (Everyone Gasps) Winston:He got......bullied Lars:Yeah Everyone:LARS? Lars:Oh hey guys We're Back (The Genderbent Louds And Lincoln's Friends Show up) Lincoln:Girl Jordan where did you get that Look? Girl Jordan:Got it from when i was 5 i made it wearing pink shirt with a flower symbol and brown shorts and Sandals Me:Oh yeah Luna:Good Thing Everybody's Back! Sam:I Know Ender:Sam? (Faints) Horny the clown:Well You guys wil die (The Truck Blows Up) Lincoln:GUYS NO! David(bleeding):it's okay Leave us Zack:But it's not cool Liam(bleeding):Who Cares Go Away (The Survivors Run and Hides to A bush) Darcy:Lisa! Lisa:Yes Darcy Darcy:What do you think? Lisa:Darcy this is no time to playing games (Darcy is wearing her 90s Outfit) Lisa:Wow you Look Different Darcy:I Know Lynn Sr:Good Thing we're safe Zack:Yeah! Winston:We Would Have Died If we got there Girl Jordan:Yeah Stella:Well Since There Dead I gotta remove my socks and wear blue shoes Linka:I Would Wear Red Lincoln:ok Guys Stop it Let's Freaking Hide (Horny Notices Them Talking and destroys the bush) Horny the clown:Gotcha! Everyone:AHHHHHHHHH! (We run) Lynn Sr(Running):THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING Winston(running):This Needs to Be A NIGHTMARE! (Horny Runs After Them) Lana:He's Too Fast Paige:I Know But Can we Run past him Lincoln(running):WHAT ABOUT THAT BUS STOP OVER THERE (Points at a Bus Stop) Lola(8 years old):OK GUYS LET'S RUN FASTER! (We Run Faster) Nolan:There it is (notices Leni Wearing Something) Leni where did you get that? (Blushes) Leni:I got it from a store Lori buyed it for me Nolan:Yeah and i like it (blushes) Leni:How Sweet (Cuts To Us on the bus Stop) Lynn Sr.:Ok 2 Minutes 2 Minutes Later Bus Driver:Ok Get in! (Horny The Clown runs faster) Horny the clown:Come Back Here Motherfuckas I'm not finished yet! Lynn Sr:Sir We need to hurry up Bus Driver:ok 1 (Bus Driver Gets Stabbed By Horny's Meat Cleaver) Horny the clown:Ok no more games time......to....DIE! Lana:NO! Stella:this needs to be a dream Lincoln:This Seat Feels Uncomfortable (he notices a match)Guys i found a Match! Leni:You Have a match? Who is it please win linky Luna:Leni match is where you make fire Leni:Oh! Lincoln:Since i Found a Match I Need Fire Lana:I Got one! (Shows A Stick) 80s Lynn:What? It's just a bunch of sticks (Lana drops the sticks smiling) 80s Lynn:Oh (Lana Turns 2 sticks into a cross and carves the other one) Lana:Ok It's about to get finished! Lily:(cries) (Lincoln Notices Lily Crying) Lincoln:Why Lily? Lily:Glori! Guan! Gola! Wynn! Lincoln:it's okay there helping us from that clown Leon:(cries) (Lana finishes the fire but it won't work) Lana:it didn't work what about gasoline? Lincoln:it's in my butt not open yet lol 90s Luan:Butt makes you fart (farts) get it? Everyone sans 90s Luan:EWWWW! Clout Lori:Gross! Lincoln:Lana catch! (Lincoln Throws it at Lana) Lana:Nice toss Brother (We Hear A Music) Horny the clown:it's Hella Good (We See Horny sitting behind us) Lincoln:Lana Now! Lana:Take this CLOWN! (Lana throws the gasoline at horny) Horny the clown:(burns) UGHHHHHHHH NOT AGAIN! (We see Horny Burning) Lisa:Should we Help him? Lana:No! (Horny Stops burning making him lying on the floor) Horny the clown(burn):You'll never stop me! (Lana gets the meat cleaver) Lana:THIS IS FOR MY SISTER! (Lana chops Horny's Head) Lana:He's Dead Finally! Lincoln:I Know Lucy:Wait.....He's Not Dead yet he's regenerating! Lana:NOOO! (Horny Regenerates) Horny the clown:You think you would Kill me you can't Nolan:YOU MONSTER! IF YOU HURT LENI I'M GOING TO HURT YOU! Horny the clown:Well i do! (Horny Grabs the Bus Driver Making His eyes turn red and Throws him) Lincoln:How Could I Kill you! Winston:I KNOW YOU KILLED MY CRUSH! NOW YOU HAVE TO PAY! Horny the clown:How many? Winston:Death! (He Kicks Horny in the nuts) Horny the clown:Deez Nuts! Winston:(Punches Horny) (Horny Grabs Winston's Arm) Horny the clown:You think you can defeat me you can't! Loni:STOP IT! Lars:We Know Lexx:Well Deadpool is! Horny the clown:Time to die kid! (Horny Pulls His meat cleaver to Winston) Horny the clown:Die or Chop Winston:STOP IT PLEASE I'M SORRY I WILL NOT DO IT PLEASE (Cries) Horny the clown:Ok Now Die! Winston:NOOOOO! (Winston Kicks Horny in the nuts again making him throw him) Winston:Ouch! Lola(8 years old):MY LOVE ARE YOU OKAY? Winston:Yeah i'm alright Bobby:Well Weird! Ronnie Anne:Good thing Lincoln didn't die Lincoln:I know it's a cruel World without me Lola(8 years old):Oh Babe! Winston:It's okay i'm here for you (Horny Gets Up) Horny the clown:Well this is the end EVERYONE! SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR BODIES! (I Saw a Gasoline Where you can drink it) Me:Guys i found something it's A Gasoline Clout Lori:But Horny's Gonna Regenerate! Me:not this time it's because it says it's not gonna make people regenerate Ender:Well good luck bro Lana:Yeah 90s Luan:Be okay! Me:I will (I Drink all the gasoline) Me:HEY CLOWN! (Horny Looks at me) Horny the clown:Huh? Me:take this! (I Spit the Gasoline Making him burn again) Horny the clown:Ughhhhhhh Not Again Please not again aghhhhhhhhh (We Watch The burning) Winston:We're watching it again right babe? Lola(8 years old):Yeah (Horny is Lying to the Ground with his Mask Burn And Unmasked) Me:He's Dead! Everyone:YEAH! Lynn Sr:Well Time to Drive on this thing! (Lynn Sr.Sits on the front seat and we all sit on the back) Lynn Sr:Ready Gang? All of us:READY! (We put our seatbelts on) Clout Lori:drive Dad DRIVE! (Lynn Sr.Drives the Bus and shows the backside of the bus and cuts to the Loud House Where Everyone Are doing there own things) Me:Well We did Survive on the massacare Leni:Yeah 90s Luan:Good Thing We Got Here! (90s Maggie and 80s Lincoln comes out of nowhere) 90s Maggie and 80s Lincoln:SUPRISE! All of us:AHHHHHHHH! 80s Lincoln:Sorry for Scaring you guys and we have some news for the clown massacare 90s Luan:What is it? 90s Darcy:Yeah What is it? 90s Maggie:The Ones who on the clown massacare we're Mr.Grouse,Yates,Mrs.Johnson and others Clyde:What They all died except us! (90s Maggie and 80s Lincoln Nod) 80s Lincoln:But Some of them are just injured Lana:But Charles and the others? 80s Lincoln:Alive! Lana:Phew! Me:Well we're gonna move 80s Lincoln:Nope guys i wanna stay here 90s maggie:Me too Clout Lori:Me Three 90s Luan:Me Four (laughs) 80s Lynn:Me Five Lola(8 years old):Me Six Lincoln:Well you guys are many here! But there are two of me what are we gonna do? 80s Lincoln:Call Me Lonnie Lincoln:That's Good! Lonnie:Well Since That Clown is Dead Can we have new adventures? Lincoln:i hope so! Clout Lori:That would literally be great Clyde:Hey guys my dads texted me they are still alive by the clown massacare and there gonna have a ice cream party wanna go? And Lover! Clout Lori:ok clyde Everyone:We Do! (We get out of the house) The End Trivia It Took Me at Night to make this and slept at 5:00 Pm but it atleast finished it This is the first movie fanfiction i've made I Have A Confirmation this is not Canon in fact I Started Working Hard for it When Lexx Mentioned Deadpool he referenced the Anti-Hero Deadpool There was going to be time travel scenes where i avoid lori,lola,luan,lynn,rita get killed My friend did the work when i was asleep and he said there was a scene where Lisa makes a symbiote to kill horny I Removed the scene where lynn sr takes off his shirt and Rita's ghost saying that's my wife There was a scene where Lincoln Slaps Horny For Making Them as a slave Here are the guys who survived Clout Lori Leni Luna Sam 90s Luan 80s Lynn Lincoln Lonnie(80s Lincoln) Zack Clyde Loni Lexx Lars Winston Lana Lola(8 years old) Lisa Lily Bobby Ronnie Anne Paige Lynn Sr Linka Stella Benny Nolan Ender 90s Maggie Girl Jordan 90s Darcy I Would Make More Movies Featuring this characters but i would do it on Loud House:Infinity War and Loud Squarepants There Was A Teaser for Lexx vs Winston but i scrapped it because of spoilers This was originally going to be a backstory of horny but i deleted it due to fanfic consuming The killer klowns appeared behind pennywise in the scene where horny bursts out the door Zack was going to have more dialogue but i removed it due to fanfic consuming Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfiction Category:Movies Category:Drive-Thru Category:Horny the Clown